


ezreal’s wildest dreams

by transezreal



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transezreal/pseuds/transezreal
Summary: ezreal dreams of men. men being darius, specifically.
Relationships: Darius/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Kudos: 14





	ezreal’s wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> here. take it. expect many more stupid ezreal ship fics
> 
> ignore the dumb title okay im stupid

every night, when ezreal is tucked into his bed, sleeping soundly, he dreams of men. yes, men. gorgeous men, sexy men, muscular men, beautiful men... winged men, immortal men, you name it. but mostly, when ezreal dreams, he dreams of darius. 

and honestly, it’s really starting to get on his nerves because darius is like, unattainable. he’s perfection personified, in a manly way.. with muscles, and abs, and... thighs. god, those thighs. 

fuck. now ezreal is awake, alone and aching for a touch he has yet to feel. and now he’s sad.. and lonely. he just sighs and rolls over and goes back to sleep, tired and irritable. 

when he wakes up, ezreal goes on the prowl to find darius. even if they aren’t close, he can at least proposition the idea of sex to the other. everyone’s down for a booty call these days, right? maybe darius would be down for one. with him. 

he finally hunts darius down in the middle of the day, finds him with draven, sharing something for lunch. that’s all well and nice, but, well, ezreal’s horny and he is about to interrupt that brotherly lunch. 

“hey draven,” he says, plopping down right in darius’s lap. “what’s up?” 

draven just eyes him, perched in darius’s lap, and smirks. “not much,” he cackles, standing. “i’ll let you two lovebirds get down to business.” and then he’s gone, and ezreal is left to face the weight of his decision to just sit down in darius’s lap, despite the fact that he.. doesn’t know this man. like, at all. 

ezreal glances at darius, relieved to find that he doesn’t look angry, or... murderously enraged. no, he’s just looking at ezreal thoughtfully, a bit confused. is he a mind reader? does he.. is it possible that he knows what ezreal is thinking?

“so listen..” ezreal starts off rather weakly, trying not to lose his nerve. “i uh, i was thinking, so.. uh.. are you single?” fuck, how awkward can he possibly be?

“if i say no, how disappointed will you be?” darius asks, looking rather amused. 

“uh.. not that disappointed, as long as your girlfriend is willing to share?” ezreal offers, shrugging nonchalantly as if his heart isn’t racing. darius seems like a good man, and if he’s not single, why would he have sex with ezreal when he could do it with his girlfriend? 

“my girlfriend?” darius snorts. “i don’t have one of those.” 

“oh.” ezreal’s face turns a brilliant shade of red that can’t possibly be sexy, but he takes a shot anyways. “listen, i uh, i’m not looking for like, a relationship, but if you’d want to, i think sex would be uh.. pretty great.” and then he sits there, on darius’s lap, waiting for an answer. 

“why not?” darius grumbles eventually. “tonight?” and ezreal nods eagerly, happily, because this is– quite literally– a dream come true. 

“yeah, come by at like.. uh, ten? that’s a good time, yeah. see you at ten.” and then ezreal forces himself to get up off of darius’s lap and.. pretty much runs away. 

—

ten o’clock comes by far too fast, and though ezreal is excited, he’s also nervous. because darius is huge, and tall, and muscular.. and he is ezreal, of the skinny limbs and no abs. he can’t compare, so he can only hope that darius is into twinks. 

as luck would have it, darius is very into twinks, or at least he’s very into ezreal. as soon as he knocks on the door, is let in, and taken up to ezreal’s private room, darius springs into action, grabs ezreal by the waist and kisses him, long and deep and slow. a real kiss, a pretty damn good one at that. 

the kissing goes on for a long, long time– half an hour? a whole hour?– and by the time ezreal and darius manage to break apart, darius’s short hair a ruffled mess from ezreal’s hands running through it, and ezreal’s practically drunk on lust, lips swollen and red from all the kissing. 

it only gets better from there, as ezreal finds himself in the nude and pinned under darius in a matter of moments. what a glorious sight darius is, all abs and biceps and glorious thighs. and, by the looks of it, his cock is just as glorious as he is. 

ezreal tugs on darius rather insistently, spreading his legs wide and hoping the message is clear. 

“uh.. you want me to prep you now?” darius asks gruffly (awkwardly), assuming based on ezreal’s unspoken request. 

“no, who do you think i am? i did that before you got here. just put it in, i want to see stars.” ezreal grumbles, huffing softly. “c’mon, i’ve been waiting all day.” 

when darius relents, and eases himself into ezreal, it’s like the galaxy has exploded, in a good way. ezreal is in heaven already, and darius hasn’t even moved yet. he’s everything ezreal expected and more, thick and long and just.. perfect. fitting for such a man. 

ezreal is seeing stars now as darius begins to move, slowly and carefully– it’s really quite sweet, how gentle darius is, but that isn’t what ezreal wants. he lays pliant for a while, allows darius to test the waters, so to speak. when the thrusting is still– still!– gentle and slow and careful, ezreal makes his complaints known. 

“dude, we’re fucking, not making love. i’m not gonna break if you go a little harder or faster. come on, pick it up, i want it hard.” 

and darius, well, it turns out that darius loves a good command, so he picks it right up. soft, gentle, almost sweet thrusts turn erratic, hard, and fast. the switch is so sudden that ezreal chokes on the moan that forces its way out of him. 

ezreal nearly loses his mind, already feeling out of it. “keep going, please, keep going. don’t stop, keep it up.” 

so darius keeps it up, rolling his hips in a way that breaks ezreal down into pieces. into a mess. a wonderful mess. 

ezreal groans softly, grabbing the back of darius’s head and yanking him down into a hot, bruising kiss. when they part, they’re both panting and flushed, and ezreal pulls darius down for another kiss before he’s even caught his breath. it goes on and on until ezreal’s dizzy with it, out of breath and gasping like a fish out of water. 

they continue on that way, ezreal pinned underneath darius, pliant and willing to take anything darius has to give. darius gives ezreal what he wants, hard and fast with little to no gentility.

“harder,” ezreal groans, dragging his fingernails down darius’s back. “come on,” he demands, “harder!” 

well. apparently darius, as strong and rough and dominating as he is, loves a good command. he really brings the pace up, fucking into ezreal so hard that it knocks the breath out of ezreal’s lungs. 

“oh fuck,” ezreal wheezes, his grip on darius’s shoulders slipping. he grabs at darius for support, pulling him back down for another kiss, because apparently that’s pretty much all he can do. 

it seems that darius is in it for the long haul, because ezreal can feel his own orgasm building up, but darius seems ready to rut against him for hours. 

darius mumbles something muffled and unintelligible against ezreal’s mouth, and then he’s straddling darius’s hips, the bigger man’s hands set firmly on his hips. 

ezreal sits up, hands braced on darius’s chest, body trembling as he finds himself closer and closer to orgasm. he tenses up, and darius yanks him down again, holding him close in a way that’s almost sweet, except for the fact that darius is whispering in his ear, and what he’s saying isn’t all that sweet. 

“don’t even think about it,” he growls, nipping at ezreal’s neck. “not yet, boy.” 

ezreal goes weak at that, moaning as he slumps against darius’s chest. “holy fuck, do that again. ugh, bite me again. fuck.” 

“shut up,” darius grumbles, almost affectionately. “pretty boys shouldn’t have such dirty mouths.” 

“this one does,” ezreal snarks, cut off by an annoyingly loud moan that forces its way up out of him as darius starts actively fucking him again. 

“ugh, oh god, please do that again,” ezreal begs without shame, trembling in darius’s arms. “pretty please, i– i’ll fucking beg if i have to, just keep doing that, oh my god i’m gonna come,” he whines loudly, clinging to darius like a baby koala. “please fuck me harder,” he whines. “just be nice for one, please please please.” 

darius, verbose as he is, grumbles “fine,” and fucks ezreal harder, definitely focusing on making him come first. 

ezreal tenses up, clinging to darius in preparation of what’s to come (literally). darius keeps thrusting, gripping ezreal’s hips that much tighter. ezreal comes with a loud cry, letting himself go limp in darius’s big strong arms. 

darius goes for a while longer, keeping up a fast and hard pace at ezreal’s whimpering insistence. then, finally, he orgasms too, with much less crying and whining than ezreal had done. 

ezreal’s feeling sort of floaty and euphoric, high on the feeling of a good release. damn. this booty call should be a regular thing.. maybe he can schedule darius in on weekends.. 

“c’mere,” darius grunts, pulling out of ezreal and laying him down gently. 

“what are we doin’?” ezreal mumbles, watching darius move around the room, picking up discarded clothes, getting a washcloth to clean ezreal up with. he looks like he belongs here, in ezreal’s room, amidst the clutter of books and objects he’d acquired over the years. huh. 

darius cleans ezreal up quickly, then offers him some pajamas. his own pajamas, which darius had apparently looked for. how sweet. after the cleanup is done, darius, clad only in his boxers, lays back down next to ezreal and holds him. how very sweet. 

his arms are big and strong, and so is his chest, and he’s so warm.. plus, skin on skin contact is so good. ezreal is practically in heaven. 

“do you wanna go out?” he finds himself asking, getting nice and comfortable in darius’s arms. to his surprise, darius responds positively. 

“sure.” wow. so wordy. but he holds ezreal closer, nice and gentle. ezreal closes his eyes and gets comfortable, practically purring when darius starts running his fingers through ezreal’s hair. maybe, if darius was willing, they could stay like this forever. or at least for a long time. 

well, there’s much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt (@rakanstail) for a fun time haha 
> 
> also if you enjoyed,,, this,,, lmk


End file.
